


Empty Places

by miranda_wave (miranda_askher)



Series: Macrocosm/Microcosm [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, kitchen abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda_askher/pseuds/miranda_wave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse things than what's in the fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Places

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naturally, I own nothing except these particular words. Wish I did.

He has put up with eyeballs. He has ignored the toes in the crisper drawer. Hell, he even came back after finding the head (and _nothing_ in a man’s fridge should ever stare back at him). In fact, he is nearly convinced that Sherlock’s experiments can no longer shock him.

Until the day Sherlock comes into the kitchen, where John is unobtrusively drinking his tea, and removes a neat object from the deli drawer. It is not until he begins to unfold it onto the table that John realizes it is a complete human _skin_. Without the body.

The row that follows is epic. Mrs. Hudson flees to Mrs. Turner’s, Sherlock makes excuses about an experiment involving changes in melanin after death and saving space in the refrigerator, John threatens to call Mycroft, Lestrade, and finally, with a roar, bloody Moriarty and his bombs if it will ensure there are no more _outsides_ in his fridge.

Sherlock’s face goes cold and hard, and he is sweeping out through the sitting room before John can apologize.

When John wakes the next morning, the skin is gone, and Sherlock’s door is locked. They do not speak for three days.

Then the pink phone rings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote.
> 
> I love feedback.


End file.
